-Instituto para heroes 'Black Rose'-
by Violetta-Dark Sky
Summary: ¿tienes superpoderes?¿tienes lo necesario para soportar la vida en el Black Rose? Si es así entonces este es tu academia Black Rose se especializa en la enseñanza de los jóvenes con superpoderes, se les enseña a controlar sus poderes y a superarse a si mismos ¿serán capaces con las clases? ¿lograran aprobar el curso?¿serán los escogidos para el campeonato?-se aceptan oc's-


**Hola gente , mundo , alienígenas, romanos , zombies y todo ser vivo o muerto que este leyendo mi fabuloso(?) fic . **

**Bueno esta vez os traigo un fic raro...como todo lo que suelo escribir jejejeje ^^U bueno a lo que iba este fic será sobre ...Tan tan tan tan ( suenan tambores xD) Super héroes ...muajajajajaa ok ok...me relajo, respiro y..ya .**

**Ahora enserio , tengo muchos muchísimos proyectos nuevos en mente, pero aun los estoy escribiendo, aun que creo que me estoy escediendo con tantos fics, pero tranquilos, Violetta (osea yo) tengo tiempo (los fines de semana y algunas tardes) para continuar todos los fics... jeje ^^U bueno pues sin mas ni mas os dejo con el fic espero que os guste y que queráis participar.**

**-Notas:**

**-Nombres en versión europea.**

**-Se aceptan oc's abajo ficha.**

**-Pensamientos en ****

* * *

**~_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece , es propiedad de level 5~_**

* * *

**Capitulo uno : ''Puertas abiertas****''**

-El instituto Black Rose es reconocido por sus numerosas salas de entrenamiento, aulas , habitaciones bien equipadas y por sus distintos lugares para relajación y diversión del alumnado.-Decía la directora Carlen, que como cada año nos soltaba el mismo discurso de iniciación a las clases.

Mi nombre es Violeta Montenegro y aun que os parezca una chica normal , no lo soy, soy lo mas raro que conoceréis. Aunque por fuera parezca una chica muy dulce y muy tierna, soy un lobo disfrazado de cordero y...bueno a lo que voy , me diferencio de los demás por la sencilla razón de que...tengo super poderes.

Si, así como lo oís, me viene de familia. Mi madre era conocida en su juventud como ''Girl Grass'' , su poder es crear, matar , escuchar , hablar y controlar las platas , un poder bastante chulo que yo e heredado.

Mi padre era ''Coldman'' , con el poder de controlar el frio, por parte de el e heredado la habilidad de soportar bajas temperaturas y de congelar las cosas, aun que no soy capaz de crear ni nieve ni nada.

Ambos se conocieron en una batalla contra un villano , al que por cierto derrotaron, se enamoraron y como todo final cursi y feliz se casaron y dejaron de ser super héroes para convertirse en simples ciudadanos.

Unos años después nací yo y al tiempo nació mi hermana pequeña Kaory...ella tiene todos lo poderes de mi padre , pero ninguno de mi madre, gracias a eso me siento que soy la ''niña prodigio'' de mi familia.

Bien, como os contaba antes de enrollarme con lo de mi familia, os decía que la directora Carlen nos estaba dando el discurso de bienvenida al instituto ''Black Rose''.

El Black Rose es un instituto especializados en gente como yo, ¿por que no pensarías enserio que yo era la única? ¿verdad?, bueno como decía en mi instituto te enseñan a controlar tus poderes, a mejorarlos y a mucho mas...pero lo mejor de todo es que antes de las vacaciones como las de navidad y verano , se hace la prueba de habilidades.

Y lo mejor aun de todo es que antes de que el curso finalice, se escogen entre todos los alumnos a 20 personas para que compitan entre ellos en un torneo para ver quien es el mejor super héroe, y el ganador se lleva el trofeo del Campeón y la oportunidad de irse al extranjero a estudiar en otra academia, ¿ no es increíble?

-Violeta , venga vamos-me dice Kaory, dichosa hermana-acompáñame a mi cuarto por favor-me dice mi hermosa hermana , aun que como dice la gente , lo de hermosa lo tiene de peligrosa, es un diablito mi hermana.

-Si , ya voy- le dije levantándome de mi sitio.

-¿por que pones esa voz de muerto?-me dice Kaory.

-¿que voz?-

-esa-

Esta niña me saca de quicio, le sonrió forzosamente y seguimos caminando hasta que veo su edifico a lo lejos-venga enana , ese es tu edifico, busca tu cuarto y no te pierdas-le digo sacudiéndole el pelo y poniendo rumbo al edificio principal , donde tenia que ir a verme con la directora Carlen. Camino lo mas rápido que puedo hasta que llego al lugar, cuando llego , lo primero que veo es a un gran grupo de jóvenes...seguro los nuevos alumnos.

-Hola Violeta-me dice justo cuando me ve.

-¿que es lo que necesita de mi?-le digo directamente a la directora.

-Bueno, veras este año te toca a ti hacer el recorrido de presentación a los nuevos alumnos de tu curso-

-¡¿A mi?! ¡ya lo ice el año pasado!-

-si, y los alumnos no se enteraron muy bien de lo que les explicabas , por que te recuerdo que todos se perdían. A si que este año vas a mostrar tu faceta mas cálida , y les enseñaras el instituto a tus nuevos compañeros- Me dijo la directora Carlen , me dio unas carpetas donde esta la información de los alumnos- y esto es para que vallas conociendo a tu compañeros, te recuerdo que eres la-

-si la delegada este año-

-perfecto, pues me voy.-me dijo guiñándome un ojo- Pásalo bien en el recorrido Violeta-me dijo la directora antes de irse, de verdad, a esta mujer la odio a veces...tiene suerte de ser amiga intima de mi familia, que si no hace mucho que la habría dejado congelada.

-Bueno alumnos, vamos a comenzar con el recorrido-dije y todos se giraron y me miraron, como odio que me miren.

* * *

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? esta mal, muy mal, super mal...jajaj bueno pues aquí os dejo la ficha, antes de que me rellenéis la ficha ( si es que alguien la rellena ) os digo que no pondré edad, ya que todos tendrán la misma que mi oc, osea 16:**

**Nombre ( europeo o japonés o chino o en el idioma que queráis) :**

**Apellidos:**

**Apariencia : (bien descrita)**

**Personalidad : (bien descrita) **

**Ropa normal: ( si podéis , describirme también la de invierno)**

**Ropa de gala:**

**Poderes: **

**Puntos débiles:**

**Aficiones:**

**Club al que pertenece: (opcional, futbol, baloncesto, patinaje, ajedrez, música, baile, etc, varíen por favor y se pueden escoger dos como máximo )**

**Gustos: **

**Disgustos: **

**Historia: (haber no hace falta que me escribáis un testamento, con que me pongáis algo sobre sus padres y su familia me conformo)**

**Extra:**

**Pareja: (opcional, todos menos Claude(nagumo)Bryce(suzuno)Xavier(hiroto))**

**Bueno lo se la ficha es un poco larga , aquí os dejare la ficha de mi oc para que os fijéis si no entendéis algún punto de la ficha:**

* * *

**Nombre : Violeta**

**Apellidos: Montenegro **

**Apariencia : Su cabello es de color rubio con las puntas de color negro, largo llegándole hasta las caderas , es liso y esta cortado en capas .Tiene un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte de su ojo derecho, posee un mechón de pelo que cae por el lado izquierdo de su rostro de color azul. Su piel es pálida, suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojos tienen heterocromíta , el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo es de un azul grisáceo muy cristalino que da la impresión de que esta llorando . Su rostro es de finas facciones tiene cejas finas , sus labios son finos y de un rojo natural , su nariz es pequeña y respingona. Es delgada y con curvas ,tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado aun que es bastante baja de estatura . ( mide 1'59)**

**Personalidad : Es una persona que no muestra abiertamente sus emociones, le cuesta expresar cariño, afecto, inclusive hasta el enojo, tiene una actitud indiferente ante los demás, mas no significa que sea incapaz de querer, solo que no lo demuestra. No se frena al actuar, indiferente al dolor, la alegría o la tristeza de los demás para poder conseguir su meta, siempre suele decir que '' el fin justifica los medios''. Piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas para no cometer los mismos errores del pasado y siempre seguía por lo que su cabeza le dice y no por su corazón.**

**Ropa normal: Una falda de cuadros rojos y negros con cadenas en su cintura, con unas botas de tacón negras, una camiseta de tirantes negra y una chaqueta de cuero negro. En invierno, usa un pantalón negro pitillo, una camisa de tiras negra y encima una camisa de cuadros rojos con negro, unos botines y un gorro negro.**

**Ropa de gala: un vestido de color negro que le llega asta el muslo, con escote corazón y con una cadena dorada en la cintura y unos tacones negros brillantes**

**Poderes: Tiene el poder de controlar las platas, hacerlas crecer y poder marchitarlas, puede hablar con las plantas y con los arboles y también puede escucharlos. Puede congelar el agua y soporta temperaturas muy bajas.**

**Puntos débiles: No soporta temperaturas calientes, los ácidos y espráis.**

**Aficiones: le gusta coleccionar piedras, el futbol, el baloncesto, la poesía y el patinaje.**

**Club: El de patinaje y el de ciencias.**

**Gustos: le gusta los caramelos, el helado, las frutas , las verduras , la noche y todo lo relacionado con el frio.**

**Disgustos: odia la carne, el calor, que maltraten el medio ambiente, las personas que se quejan de todo.**

**Historia: pues bueno no voy a poner esto por que arriba ya lo puse jeje **

**Extra: **

**-es vegetariana.**

**-le gustan los animales.**

**-tiene un colgante en forma de yin y yang y otro en forma de copo de nieve.**

**-Se pone muy furiosa cuando alguien contamina el medio ambiente.**

**-tiene un piercing en el ombligo y varios en su oreja izquierda, además de tener dos notas musicales tatuadas en la nuca.**

**Pareja: Claude.**

**Bueno pues espero que queráis participar... BYE¡^^**


End file.
